Misadventures Of A Novice Pokemon Trainer
by TheSpanishInquisition97
Summary: Run-ins with bad guys, evil overlords, psychotic Pokemon and overall adventure! Will Patrick survive it? Sorry for the bad summary, my old story got deleted and this is the new one. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon gosh darn it!**

**Authors Note: Yes, I'm redoing the first chapter because it was um… well… noobish. Yeah, so here we go, new chapter… NOW!**

**"**Honey?" my mom asked tentatively as she opened up the bathroom door. She backed out, startled when she saw what I was doing. It wasn't bad, nothing embarrassing like pretending to have a Pokémon battle in my boxers or anything… haha…ha…yeahhhh. I finished brushing my teeth with my dratini toothbrush and my dratini toothpaste_**.**_ I like dratini. I started towards bed with one thought in my head. Tomorrow, my Pokémon journey would finally start. I crawled underneath my dratini blanket and drifted off to sleep.

"**Oh oh oh oh, I'm unbeatable!"**

"Who are you," I asked the black haired boy who was singing the song. A Pikachu sat on his shoulder, an evil glint in his eye whilst the boy had a blank stare.

"**Looking down this endless highway. Nothing but my friends beside me. We'll never give in. We'll never rest. Advanced battle is the ultimate test!" **he sang, his lips moving but no emotion whatsoever on his face. I shrank away from the boy, who was obviously delusional and quite possibly psycho. That… or the Pikachu was controlling him… As I thought this the boy turned to me and started walking. I backed away and started to run but…

I started up in bed, panting. My face was glistening with sweat.

"_The nightmare again," _I thought. For weeks now, I had been having the same dream about an evil Pikachu that was in control of a boy. I shivered, remembering the boy's face as I lay back down in bed. Tomorrow, it would be better, I told myself. Tomorrow, I would start my pokemon journey.

I leapt out of bed, throwing my sheet and cover off. "_Eh, what the heck, Mom's gonna have to make it because I'll be gone in the next hour"_… That isassuming my mom hadn't forgotten to give me a Pokémon. I slid down the rail to the first floor and tumbled, very gracefully to the table. I popped up and grinned before frowning at my parent's expressions.

"What was that?" My dad scoffed.

"What was what?" I replied with an indignant look.

"That epic fall, that's what," my wonderful parental figure of the female species cut in.

"It wasn't _that_ bad," I said. They gave me a look and I withered.

"No matter whether or not it was a flop, don't we have something more important to attend to?" I asked, hinting ever so slightly that I wanted to get this over with. They turned and looked at each other and sighed. "Well, Patrick, we um… thought that maybe you should wait. Before you go out on your journey, I mean."

"Nu-uh, Karen, do not bring me in to this. It was **your** idea!" my dad said furiously. She sighed and averted her eyes before continuing. "Well, we feel that…"

"**You!" **my dad said again.

My mother gritted her teeth. "Well, yes, **I** don't want my little boy to leave yet. You're too young!" she said, obviously trying to justify her own words.

I stood there in shock, not comprehendingher words. I stood there in shock, not comprehending her words.

A few rang out in my head.

Journey.

Wait.

Don't want.

Leave.

I took one look at my parent's faces, my dad looking sheepish and my mom with an indignant and angry face on. I turned and ran up to my room.

I pulled my shoes on first, then realized that I had yet to put on my pants. I tried to get my pants on while pulling on my shirt but all I succeeded in doing was getting my shirt stuck on my head, my pants stuck on my shoes and fell on my face. I cursed silently and muttered something about parents hearing my escape and eternal punishment. I got up and sorted out my clothes dilemma. I took one last look at the house I had grown up in, slipped the note I was leaving on the bed and dropped out the window.

I walked towards the road, looking back occasionally as if I expected someone to come running out towards me. There was no movement from the house, however, and I kept walking uninterrupted. After about a mile, I saw a plume of dust coming towards me, accompanied by several yowls. I squinted my eyes and saw through the dust. A rolling sphere was hurtling towards me, with several wild mankey slinging through the trees after it.

"Phanpy, phan phan!" the rolling circle said, once it had caught up to me. I had decided to take a short trip away from the scary scene, but of course, was caught. The blue and red elephant nudged me and yawned cutely in my face. I identified it as a phanpy and backed away from it, slowly. From what I had heard, these little things were trouble. The cute little… thing nudged me and looked at the one pokeball I had in my belt. I backed away quickly saying, "No, nononononon! I'm saving this for a shiny dratini!" I yelled at the phanpy. It gave me an incredulous look and nudged me some more. Of course by this time the mankey had gotten closer.

"_Well, if I caught this, maybe I can show Mom that I'm a capable trainer and that I can handle it. Of course, the shiny dratini is good…" _I made my decision and glanced at the oncoming mankey.

"Alright, mongrel, let's do this." The phanpy nodded and set itself. I pointed to the oncoming mankey horde. "Rollout!" The phanpy curled in a ball and started rolling like a… well, like a rock.

The mankeys yelped and scattered. Phanpy popped up and roared its victory to the heavens! "Phan." Okay, so what if it didn't roar. It was cool. I threw the pokeball at the red and blue elephant that willingly popped in.

"TAKE THAT MOM!"

I arrived at my house, panting from the exertion of running the equivalent of about a mile. Man, I need to get in shape. Anyway, I pushed open my door and found my house in a total state of panic. Chairs were overturned as if I was hiding underneath them and my mom was on the couch crying. "Mom?" I asked tentatively. When there was no reply or reprieve from the sobbing I asked a bit louder. "Mom?" My mother looked up, startled out of her sadness. She gave a little gasp when she saw my face and threw herself, sobbing, into my arms.

"Well, I don't know, honey. Even if you were able to catch a pokemon, how can we know that you can raise it?" My mom said, doubtfully. I had shown them phanpy and they had been decidedly impressed but mom wasn't too sure yet. Finally, after about ten minutes of badgering, she decided. "Fine. But call every day and make sure to brush your teeth." I gasped and gave my mom a hug, something I hadn't done in years. My dad grinned like he had been expecting this outcome all along and brought out a few items from the inside of his shirt. I groaned at the location of the items but took them anyway. In my hands were a well-worn pokedex, five pokeballs and best of all, a pokenav! I gasped and hugged him too. It eventually lapsed into a full-blown hug fest.

Phanpy and I walked down the road, singing "Forget You". Well, I was singing and phanpy was wincing at my off tune serenade. After one too many cries of (hopefully) exaggerated cries of pain I returned the little bugger. "Everyone's a critic," I muttered and kicked at a rock. Of course, I stubbed my toe and after much hopping around, I walked on, muttering about karma god rocks and overly critical elephants. A passing man looked at me strangely as he heard my rant and lowered his head before moving on, noticeably quicker than before.

After I had been walking for a mile or two, I caught a glimpse of my first wild pokemon. An aipom ran across my path, twittering happily. It looked up at me and instantly darted off. I ran after it, calling, "No! Don't run my friend, I only want to enslave you!"

I released phanpy, saying, "Go, my trusty pokemon!" Phanpy gave me a withering look and rolled towards the fleeing monkey, albeit slowly.

"Speed it up, phanpy!" I yelled at the turtle-like elephant as it crawled towards the aipom.

It sped up and slammed into the aipom. I threw my pokeball. It rolled around, clicking like a psychopath who thought he was a remote control and locked shut. I picked up the pokeball and held it reverently. Before I could celebrate however, a blonde kid punched me in the face.

He stood over my broken frame for a second before saying, "I wanted that aipom. I challenge you to a battle for it." I stood up, pokeball at the ready, while clutching my bleeding mouth.

"Phanpy. Use rollout!" I said, somewhat muffled by my bleeding mouth. The phanpy rolled towards the trainer, who quickly sent out a growlithe in defense. He countered with flame wheel and the two attacks collided. Flame met ground and an explosion occurred.

"Headbutt!" I yelled, watching in abject terror as my little pokemon gathered up its energy and smashed its head into the growlithe. It tumbled back as phanpy prepared a rollout attack without me asking him to. I watched in astonishment the powerful attack knocked the growlithe farther back than I expected it to. The growlithe had just started to use an ember attack and I… well, I froze. I was so scared that I would mess up; I didn't give phanpy an order. It looked at me as the fiery attacked approached, saw I wasn't doing anything and leapt into action. It picked up a large rock and then headbutted it. I watched in amazement as the elephant began to kick large rocks like they were soccer balls. Just as the attack came close to the fire puppy, however, it ran out of the way and loosed a flamethrower. I screamed as the fire type move descended on my phanpy and I. I smelled burning clothing and I blacked out.

I woke up in a red room, surrounded on all sides with rubber. The first thought that crossed my mind was, "_ Well, that's that. They finally put me I the psycho ward." _The second was that there was a door. There wouldn't be a door in a psycho ward, so I walked out calmly. In the room I walked into, there was a warm feeling, with a pink haired woman sitting at a desk, with phanpy's pokeball next to her and a kid about my age next to her. I picked up my ball and was about to leave when I heard a voice call out, "You forgot your other pokeball!" Aipom was bouncing around next to her. I yelled out as ran to my monkey. I returned it and looked to the kid. He had stood up and extended his hand. "Jake Farr," He said, with a firm handshake. "I'm from the Unova region!" He said, in a proud voice. I nodded, trying and failing to look interested. After hours of bantering about Unova, or maybe it was minutes, I was beginning to try and escape. Bu then I realized something, Unova sounded… cool. Maybe I could go there. As soon as that had crossed my mind, smoke began to fill the room A voice boomed out, "**No, I am the Editor! You must continue the journey in the Johto region!**" I tried to complain but was silenced by another loud, "**NOOOOOO!" **The smoke receded and no one looked like any time had passed. I apologized to Jake Farr, but politely explained I had to go. We exchanged gear numbers and I left, headed off to the unknown with only a phanpy, an aipom and a mysterious Editor. I sighed and rubbed my temples. This was going to be a long " best years of my life."

**Yeah, sorry for the short chapter and battle. I had a bad case of writers block. Review the story people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pokémon**

We had been traveling for about a month and phanpy and aipom had gotten much stronger. For a while I had been considering adding a pokémon to my team. I hated bug pokémon with a passion and didn't feel like getting a bird yet. Geodude were out of the question, a couple run ins with them had led to us running away, with a large, angry rock rolling after us, throwing some of its smaller brethren at us.

I had contemplated long and hard, considering each pokémon. I finally decided… to not decide. I decided to catch the next pokémon that crossed my warpath against the evil geodude. This "warpath" was just mainly us getting back at the geodude for attacking us and destroying our clearing. We were retaliating by attacking them and hopefully getting as much experience for my Pokémon as possible.

Aipom, phanpy and I were poised outside the lair of the geodude's, lying in wait, covered in mud and grass. Actually, I was in the ground, phanpy was curled up near a rock and aipom was in the tree, blending in with the tree.

I didn't have the heart to tell it that it stuck out like a sore thumb. Or hand. We crept around the corner, me belly crawling, and came upon an awesome sight. Gravelers and golems were working side by side, piling up a huge wall of rocks. Geodudes, or as I call them, the posers of the Pokémon world, were working around them.

It looked like a huge… fort. I had no idea what it was until I saw a yellow form darting about on top of the cliff. We were in a clearing off a road near Route 29. There were cliffs jutting out from the rock, about 20 feet up in the air. The geodudes were piling up in the center, and there was grass lying in the outcrop of the cliff. As I took in my surroundings, the yellow figure jumped down from a ledge and landed in the grass, smooshing a pidgey underneath its body.

The pokémon got up and was immediately attacked by a pidgeotto, who was defending its downed child. The pidgeotto used what looked like a fairly powerful wing attack, but the pokémon dodged it and used a powerful thunderbolt attack. Down went pidgeotto. I looked more closely at the pokémon and whipped out my pokedex. This is what it said…

**Elekid, The Electric Pokémon**

**It generates electricity by whirling its arms. However, it can't store the energy it makes.**

"Cool", I said to my pokémon, "I gotta catch that thing." My pokémon nodded in return, looking determined. Well, okay, Phanpy was sitting down and rolling around about 50 feet away and aipom was a monkey, so I didn't hold his opinion in too high of a regard.

It was then why I realized why the geodude were building up the fort. The elekid ran up to them and blasted off a few thundershocks. The geodudes rolled over to the barricade and started hurling rocks. I jumped up and ran towards the battle scene. Elekid was surrounded by geodudes and he leapt up in the air and spun around using brick break.

Elekid wouldn't last long against pokemon with the obvious advantage so I decided to help out.

" Phanpy, use rollout! Aipom, focus punch," I yelled. The geodudes were knocked aside and the elekid had time to regroup. Before I could reach for a pokeball, though, a golem rolled up behind elekid and hit him with a powerful rollout.

"Aipom, use swift on elekid, and phanpy use rollout on graveler."

The swift attack knocked back the elekid a few paces, but didn't do much. Golem, at the last moment, countered with a rollout.

The two rollouts collided and phanpy was sent twirling in the air, and landed in a heap. Golem slammed into a tree and lay in a stupor, surrounded by carnage.

The golem got up and used a powerful magnitude attack, and phanpy fell to the ground. Golem rolled to him and was about to hit him when phanpy got up and used a headbutt. Golem rolled towards phanpy, a while light trailing him as his body was slowly enveloped in a brighter light. Phanpy was in midair, his head glowing with power and strength.

The two moves collided and the pokemon were thrown backwards.

Meanwhile, aipom was fighting with elekid, and I was focusing most of my energies to that battle.

"Aipom, use swift and then follow it up with dig!"

The elekid shot a thundershock, destroying the stars that were hurtling towards him and leapt up in the air.

Aipom shot out of he ground and twisted around, looking for its target. Too late, I shouted, "Above you! Use quick attack," for the elekid had already hit aipom with a brick break and knocked it out.

I returned aipom and turned my attention to phanpy. "Phanpy, use rollout then headbutt!"

Phanpy got up and shook its head, as if to clear its mind. It nodded at me and rolled up into a ball, rotating and gaining speed in place. I nodded and it shot off like a rocket to the golem, who shot a boulder at phanpy.

Phanpy hopped over the obstacle and continued on its crash course and slammed into the golem, knocking it backwards and to the ground. He then somersaulted in midair and slammed into the golem's compact body, sending it sprawling.

The golem groaned and rolled over, unconscious. I walked over to the fallen beasty and kicked it, subsequently breaking my toe.

I hobbled over to phanpy, who looked up at me and nuzzled me knee, the first sign of affection I've gotten from that ungrateful…, alright, let's not spoil the moment.

"Phanpy, use rock throw on elekid!"

A giant rock was hoisted up by phanpy's trunk and was thrown at elekid. The pokemon had no time to get out of the way. After the rock had been rolled away from the elekid's twitching, unconscious body, all I had to do was to tap it with a pokeball and it was mine. In sickness and in health and all that jazz.

I HAD AN ELEKID! YAY! Now what do I do? I scurried off to the pokemon, protecting my exhausted and fainted pokemon from further harm… Heck no! I walked there casually. What do I look like, a video game character? I trekked from the road all the way to Cherrygrove. The warm signs of a pokemon center glowed from a while away. When I finally got there and pushed through the glass doors and went up to the desk.

"Hello, Nurse Joy? Could you heal my pokemon and get me a room?"

"Of course, dearie. Here are your keys, and could I take your pokeballs for a second?"

I handed over my pokeballs and sat down, eating some mac and cheese in the shape of dinosaurs. (Hey, I'm only 10) and some Hi-C. I opted to let my pokemon get healed from Nurse Joy and I would go to my room and sleep. I opened the door to my room and got into bed. The room was small and circular, with a bathroom and a shower. The bed was made and very comfortable. I snuggled underneath the covers and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up in the morning and took a nice shower. After this, I went downstairs, yawning the whole way and dragged myself to the table, where cold cereal and milk was being served. Yum. I went up to Nurse Joy and asked for my pokeballs back. She handed them to me, I thanked her, and ran out of the center, and headed off to go train my new elekid.

As I ran around, poking around for a battle, a shadow came up behind me. "SNOOOOOOOORRRRRRR!" "Oh, crap!" And so my training excursion went. All my pokemon out of their balls, fighting each other to get away from the snorlax chasing us. We ran away, through the newly awakened town, filled with houses with sleepy people just beginning to eat breakfast. Some people were heading out the door just in time to see a snorlax chasing a terrified boy and his three pokemon.. We were screaming at the top of our lungs and after we passed some houses, the doors would open and we would hear some… colorful language.

Aipom was running along as fast as his stubby little legs could carry him. Elekid, on the other hand, was running like his life depending on it, which it may have been. Phanpy was rolled up in a ball, speeding along like a certain Hispanic mouse I know. We were headed towards the ocean, the one bordering the west edge of Cherrygrove City. At the last possible second I realized this and freaked, trying to turn around until phanpy crashed into me and I fell into the cold, dark water.

As my body submerged, I screamed, a long, breathless and drawn out cry that never broke for breath, that is, until the water filled my mouth, effectively cutting off my voice, and unfortunately, my lungs. My eyes were closed and slowly, I opened them, cautiously, as if I was afraid to see what lay in the watery depths. I immediately closed them, because there were tentacruel floating around me, their tentacles extended to embrace me. I closed my eyes, resigned to the fact that eventually, I would float into the. I thrashed around some more, felt a stinging pain, and blacked out.

**Flashback**

_I was 5 years old, and at the beach. My dad and I were floating in the water, my dad supporting my little kid legs. I was happily blubbering and splashing about in the warm water. My mom called out from shore, and my dad left me to go to her. I floated with my little kid buoys, looking around at the sparkling blue water, the sun bouncing off of it in beautiful reflections._

_Suddenly, the sea turned darker, like someone, deep underneath the waves, had turned off a light that was illuminating the waters. I felt a stirring underneath the waves and screamed out towards my dad, who was heading back. He started swimming faster, and reaching for the pokeballs he always kept at his side. All of a sudden, I was pulled under with a final scream._

_When I woke up, I was I was in a hospital, my mom waiting in a chair, her eyes wet with tears. When she saw me she gave a little gasp, and got up out of her chair and quickly wiped her face off. She went to my bedside and knelt down. All at once, she started crying again. "Oh, my god. I thought… I'm so sorry."_

"_Mom, it's okay. Where's Daddy?"_

"_He's in the intensive care unit. He'll be okay, but you both almost drowned. You're lucky that lifeguard was there or…" She trailed off, starting to cry again._

_I got up slowly, and my mom said, "Patrick, sit down. The doctor prescribed rest and relaxation." "Well, the doctor is redundant," I shot back._

_I headed off towards the intensive care unit, where my dad was sitting up. "Hey there, squirt. They just finished with me. You feeling any better?" "Yeah, I'm good. What happened?"_

"_Oh, that," My dad's face darkened. "A sharpedo pulled you under before I could bring you in. Jolteon took care of it though," He finished with a sad but triumphant smile. "It won't be hurting anybody anymore."_

_I shuddered at the thought at what he did to it. I shook off my discomfort and smiled at him._

"_Thanks dad. You're the best."_

"_No problem, kiddo. Any dad would do it."_

_I smiled at him, trying to keep it happy on the outside but inside, my heart was heavy. "_I'm never going in the water again. This will never have a chance to repeat itself_." The water was now my greatest fear, with all of its depths and hidden creatures. Anything related to water, and I was heading in the opposite direction._

"Helloooooooo! Anybody hoooome?"

I bolted up. "Water, drowning! Help!" The girl who was standing above me laughed. "Your okay, Manny saved you." "Who's Manny… OH CRAP! Get that thing away from me!"

The "thing" was a mantine, floating in the water next to me. The girl had a hurt look on her face as she returned it and sat next to me. After the water devil had gone away, I got a good look at the girls face. She had jet black hair which fell down to her shoulders. Her bright green eyes gleamed, full of curiosity and something else I couldn't place. Pity? She looked to be about my age and was about an inch taller than me, much to my dissapointment. "Well…?"

"What?"

"Are you going to thank me or what?"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks."

"Thanks! That's it? I just saved your life! I bet it's because I'm a girl. You're a sexist jerk!" and she slapped me. I rubbed my jaw and looked up in the sky, waiting for some unknown deity to save me from this demon girl. She looked at me, hard, until I was forced to look back at her lest another "sexist" insult joke come my way.

"What's your name, O Great and Powerful Savior?" I said, in a voice dripping with sarcasm. Sarcasm passed over Susan B. Anthony's head like an airball. "Oh, my name is Lina Fanora. I'm a Pokemon Trainer and class president. What's yours?"

"My name is Patrick Rey. I'm gonna be the guy who gets lots of badges and stuff. I'm the class clown and I like reading." "Well, that's nice to know. Patrick, I challenge you to a battle!"

"_Great, I get pulled out of water and certain death to face her. Joy!_" I thought. Even though I was thinking this, I couldn't help but think that she's nice. A bit weird but funny.

"Fine, I'll battle you. A two on two battle, mmkay?"

"Fine. I'll start it off! Go, Jawba!" A spinning blue pokemon popped out of the ball and stood ready for battle. I noticed it as a totodile. This time, I decided to be a rebel and not use my pokedex. Yeah, I'm a rebel. "Go, aipom!" Lina looked it and nodded. "Nice," she said. "Looks strong. Unfortunately, Jawba and I have been together since the beginning! You've got no chance!"

"Don't be too sure. Aipom, use swift!"

" Use water gun."

The blast of water shot through the stars, leaving a sparkling dust and then hit aipom straight on and he tumbled backwards. I winced and said, "Aipom, bounce up using your hand then use focus punch!"

Aipom's tail/hand thing bounced him in the air and he somersaulted behind Jawba. The little water pokemon turned around, just in time to be hit in the face with a powerful focus punch. Jawba slammed into the ground so hard, dust rose up around the two pokemon like a desert storm.

When the smoke cleared, Jawba was lying, unconscious. "YES! Way to go aipom!" Aipom rushed into my arms and gave me a big hug.

"Well done, Patrick. Your aipom is great."

"Thanks!"

"Well, don't get cocky, because here comes the big guns. GO, MANNY!"

"Oh, crap! Aipom, use swift!"

"Hydro pump!"

"Dodge it and get in close for a focus punch!"

Manny dodged the attack and hit aipom with a close quarters wing attack.

"Aipom, get up!" I cried to my fallen pokemon.

"Hydro pump, Manny"

Aipom stood no chance. "Return, Aipom. Take a rest."

"Well, it's up to you. Go, elekid!"

"Elekid, use thundershock!"

"Dodge, Manny! Use bubblebeam!"

"Jump over it!"

Elekid jumped over the bubblebeam attack and landed behind him.

"Alright, elekid! Use thundershock on your arm!"

"What're you doing, Patrick?"

"Elekid, use brick break!"

The electrically charged brick break hit Manny straight on the head, sending the flying type crashing back to the ground.

"MANNY!" Lina screamed, running to her fallen pokemon.

She returned her pokemon and looked back to me. She handed me my prize money and I began to walk away

"Wait!" Lina called.

I turned around, secretly excited. "What?"

"Can- Can I come with you? My pokemon will get stronger if I leave this place. It'll be fun." Lina said somewhat shyly. This surprised me, I didn't think of her as someone who would be shy.

I was astonished. Here was a girl, a pretty girl. Asking to come along with me on my adventure. "Um- well- um- I don't know."

Wrong answer. Her face turned red out of anger, and she looked me straight in the eye, all traces of shyness gone. "Why? Is it because I'm a girl? Can only boys be good pokemon trainers?"

"No, not at all," I said, quickly backtracking. "It's just, uh- well, I didn't know that you would want to- uh- well, come with me."

"Well, I do! So can I or what?" She said with a smile.

"Sure! That'd be great."

"Well, if we're going to travel, first, you need to give your pokemon nicknames."

"Why?" I said, not very interested in giving my awesome pokemon pet names.

"To show them you care, duh."

"Fine," I said with a resigned sigh. I tossed out my three pokeballs.

I walked up to elekid first. "From henceforth, my young pokemon, you shall be known as…" I trailed off, pondering. "As Volts! Yes, what a wonderful generic name!"

Then to aipom, "You are Handy! Get it, because you have an extra hand?" I laughed, then trailed off as I realized that no one else was laughing. "My mom would have laughed. She thought I was funny." Then, everybody started laughing for some reason.

Then I got to phanpy, "Hmmmmm, Jerk? No, then how about Poly? I like that. It's funny, 'cause the bug, roly-poly. You roll so instead of roly, you're poly." Lina laughed at that one, or maybe me, still not too sure on that type of thing. She was laughing so hard, I joined in by the contagiousness of it.. Eventually, we were all laughing and having a great time. I dubbed today a good day.

**I apologize for all the stupid nicknames and the awful, awful beginning. I needed an interesting way to lead up to Volts. Please, please read and review and I will love you forever and ever. :D No evil flames though please! PEACE!**


End file.
